


Down The Line

by TalksToSelf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Nobody’s gonna let a little thing like being dead keep them from a Winchester wedding, You’re probably not supposed to say fuck in your wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalksToSelf/pseuds/TalksToSelf
Summary: A spell gone wrong during season 12 hurls Sam, Dean and Castiel five years into their own future. They find themselves at Dean’s wedding.





	Down The Line

"Remember, we can't screw with anything." Sam warned them, for what felt like the hundredth time. 

"Remember, it's only the /past/ you shouldn't screw with." Dean argued back, for what was definitely the hundredth time. A growl issued from his left.

"Both of you, stop it." Castiel had listened to their bickering for the past hour of their journey, which had taken five years - quite literally. "You're behaving like children." He added in a dark mutter. 

The sun was far too hot, beating down on them from above with no mercy. Given that it had been November two hours ago the brothers were more than a little overheated in their attire and had shucked off their plaid shirts, tying them around their waists and sweating through their t shirts instead. Castiel, as usual, remained unaffected by the weather and kept his coat on.

A spell gone awry had left the trio catapulted five and a half years into what was apparently, according to a newspaper they'd bought upon arrival, their own future (Sam insisted that they had to be within their own timeline, as the spell he'd been attempting didn't contain the right ingredients to cross into alternate dimensions). In a fit of desperation, Sam had called the Rowena of the current timeline - who had been highly amused by the whole thing. She'd given them an address relatively close by, an hour and a half's walk at most, and hung up with a cryptic "I'll see you sooner than you think".

"Did I mention that I HATE witches?" Dean demanded, speaking to nobody in particular. "And that includes non-witches who get their rocks off doing witchy stuff." He threw a dirty glance in Sam's direction this time, as he complained loudly. 

"He was trying to help." Reasoned Castiel, frowning at Dean's surly behaviour. If he was forced to admit it, the truth was Dean had become so reliant on Baby for trips like this that a 90 minute hike in the hot sun was more of a workout than any fight. He was tired, his shirt was sticking to him, and the future always made him uncomfortable.

What if they discovered one of them were dead in the future? What if he wound up twenty years further on and ended up banging his future daughter? What if they discovered Sam had lost an arm and become a cyborg? The future was too freaky for Dean and there were too many disturbing possibilities. 

"I think that's it." Sam said, happy to take the heat off of himself, figuratively if not literally. Just at the bottom of the hill sat a quaint little church, red brick and wooden steeple standing out a mile against the patchwork fields that surrounded it. 

"Seriously, Rowena in a church? Wouldn’t she burn up on entry or something? What makes you think that's where she is?" Grumbled the eldest.

"Well we know we're in roughly the right area, there's nowhere else for miles, and oh yeah - your car is outside." Sam snapped, wiping the sweat from his own brow. At least churches had water right? Probably frowned upon to drink the holy water, but a bathroom sink faucet would do. Dean squinted in the harsh light and nodded approvingly, at the bottom of the hill he could just about make out the sunlight glinting off of a familiar 67 Chevy Impala. Baby still being around was a good sign. 

The three began the last leg of their journey, skidding occasionally on the steep hill. When they finally reached the church Dean gave the Impala a cursory going over, glancing over the paintwork and through the window. Still in good condition, well maintained and not an iPod dock in sight - meaning Dean had at least five and a half years left to live.

"Suck it, reaper." He whispered to himself in triumph. 

Rowena was easy enough to spot amongst the crowd inside, her vibrant hair and bright green dress drawing their eyes. There was clearly some sort of event going on, but it was hard to tell what it was given how many people were milling around. 

"Oh fantastic, you made it." She beamed upon seeing the three of them. Dean hopped over a pew, Sam reluctantly following suit - it felt disrespectful. Castiel was swallowed in the crowd for a moment before reappearing beside them, having opted to go around. "So, fancy yourself an amateur witch, now, do you? Little boys ought not to be messing with time travel, you know. Then again, you're hardly little." She scolded Sam, but there was a strange mirth on her face. She seemed genuinely happy - not just taunting. It was weird. 

"What's happening?" Castiel asked, eyes scanning the crowd. By the font were Mary, Jody and Alex. Donna had a man who was definitely not Doug by her side and was clutching his hand closely. Claire was a short distance away, Max and Alicia were whispering in a corner. He tried to find other recognisable faces and found there were actually more familiar than unfamiliar. 

"Oh come off it. Surely even you know what a wedding looks like." Rowena clicked her teeth.

"A wedding? Whose?" Dean asked, having spotted Sam's counterpart in a suit up near the front. His hair was longer than usual but he looked mostly the same. He was smiling warmly and talking with Eileen Leahy, but her dress was simple and understated. She didn't look like a bride.

"Yours, sweetheart." Rowena grinned.

Dean blanched. He was getting married? Who to? He looked around in bewilderment. Sure enough the guests were certainly his favourite people. There was an arch and flowers, a runway... Definitely a wedding. And all three of them spotted at the same time - the Dean of the future, stood looking nervous at the head of the church. Five and a half years older than his grubby, sweaty counterpart hidden in the pews, he somehow looked much younger. Less worn, less stressed, less beaten down. 

"You look happy." Castiel said softly. Dean jumped at the voice - he'd almost forgotten there were other people here. He glanced at his friend and brother, the real ones - his ones. Both of them had fond smiles on their faces, clearly pleased with the wedding that so bewildered Dean. 

Rowena raised her hand and a shower of purple sparks shot into the air with a crackle.

"Bums in seats, people!" She crowed. "Chop chop!" Her order came with a double hand clap and people began to move, arranging themselves in sections on either side of the church. Traditionally people separated into the Bride's side and the Groom's side - but Dean saw his own friends, hell, people he'd consider family, on both sides.

"Nobody hired you to be organiser, mother." Growled a familiar voice as Crowley shuffled into a seat beside his mother. He gave the haggard trio a very cursory nod, apparently completely unfazed by their dual presence. 

"If you could just send us back?” Sam asked Rowena quietly.

"After the ceremony, dears. I didn't exactly bring my bag of tricks to the church - lest the groom have my head... again." She hushed him, ushering them down on to the bench.

Dean wanted to say "I hope my wife is hot" or something equally callous. Instead the words that left his mouth were

"Where's Cas?" True enough, the wedding participants were now clearly visible at the front as everyone shuffled into place - Sam was obviously the best man, stood aside with a proud smile and holding a teal cushion. Claire appeared to be a bridesmaid or something, having vanished to the entry of the church and standing at the ready. Chuck appeared to be facilitating, clad in a white suit with the same turquoise blue tie as Sam, Dean, and matching Claire's dress. Dean the groom kept trying to put his hands in pockets that weren't there, looking anxious and out of place. Castiel was nowhere in sight. 

"Dead, probably." Castiel whispered gently. "I wouldn't miss this without good reason." 

"Don't." Dean hissed back, because he refused to accept that possibility. Dean had never heard the bridal march sound so cool - it sounded like it was being played live, on electric guitar. Clearly his bride to be was awesome. All heads swivelled to the back of the church. 

Claire opened the doors and Castiel stepped through. Beside Rowena, Sam laughed out loud and had to clap his hand over his mouth to stifle the noise, Castiel's eyebrows disappeared upwards in surprise, and Dean just looked confused.

"Hey look, you're not dead." He grinned broadly. "But I don't get it. Where's the bride?" 

"Dear lord, if you had half a brain you'd be dangerous." Crowley said, clicking his teeth as they watched the timeline’s version of Castiel walk down the aisle with Claire's arm in his. Claire bore the same proud smile as Sam, teeth showing and everything. 

It was only when they reached the altar that it clicked for Dean. There was no bride. 

"What the hell?!" He squawked out loud. Neither groom took their eyes from each other but their smirks were visible for all to see. The Castiel about to be married whispered something incoherent to his future husband who laughed and shook his head. 

Dean's little outburst had drawn attention to their bench and several of the guests were clearly confused by their presence at the front of the church and in the audience. Those Dean and Cas would class themselves as closest to didn't seem to be at all concerned by their duplication. 

"Okay okay, I know we're all a little excited but if we could keep the noise to a minimum that would be great." Chuck said loudly. The murmuring continued. Rowena shot another loud shower of sparks into the air and yelled

“Hush!” The church fell quiet. Chuck ran a hand down his face, exasperated.

"Sure, listen to her why don't you." He muttered. 

"Anyway," he sighed, as though he hadn't been interrupted. "As this is a legal as well as a spiritual event - with the blessing of the late James Novak's daughter, Claire, Castiel will be referred to in the vows and on paper as James Novak, for document purposes." Chuck announced, so there would be no confusion. “And any records of previous deaths have been mysteriously lost.” Chuck added. 

"But we're not gay..." The younger Dean blinked. "It must... there's a spell on us, right?" He asked in a bewildered whisper. "A potion? Someone slipped us a Micky?" He sounded desperate as he looked to Crowley and Rowena for help figuring it out.

"You didn't exactly fall for him for his brains, did you, dear?" Rowena said, reaching across Dean to pat Castiel on the arm. Castiel's face remained blank on the subject. 

There was talking going on at the front of the church but Dean couldn't hear it over the loud buzz in his head that said something was wrong. Something didn't make sense. This couldn't be happening. 

"Before we read the vows - I have to ask, if there is anyone here who has any knowledge of why these two should not be wed in holy matrimony..." Chuck sounded exhausted as he said it.

"Damn right I object!" The Dean in the pews jumped to his feet before he'd even planned what to say. The whole situation was too weird and he was damned if he was letting it slide.

"Dean, sit down, you're making a scene." Castiel muttered beside him, knowing there was no stopping him. Sam snickered, apparently having the time of his life. 

Every eye in the church was on the time traveller, sweaty and tired, hands in fists by his thighs. 

"I'm you." He argued. "And if I say we're not getting married then... then we postpone! Until I figure out what the hell is going on here: I object. And you... God or not, you can't marry us without my permission." Dean added, wagging his finger at Chuck who pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. 

"Of course you object, dumbass - you're happy." Dean the groom said loudly, shaking his head and rounding to face his counterpart. "When have you ever let yourself be happy? When was there ever a time in your life you weren't obsessed with whether Sammy was okay? Or just focused on what was trying to kill you? Hunting down the next big bad? When did you last let yourself be happy, huh? When you finally get a shot you shut it down the way you always do." He growled.

"Take it from me, because believe me I've been right where you are. I know you're wanting to scream about free will and choices and stuff, so listen up: Sit down. Shut up. If you still object in five and a half years, and you still choose not to be happy, then when you’re me - you stand up at this altar and say "I don't." Okay?" Dean blinked. He'd just been told off by himself. He hated the future. Castiel yanked him by his sleeve back into his seat where he sat mutely, too dumbfounded to argue. 

"Anybody else got a problem?" The green eyed groom addressed the congregation. There was a deafening silence in response. Dean nodded and turned back to his fiancé with a smile. "Where were we?" 

"Castiel was about to recite his vows." Chuck said, flicking through his agenda and nodding. The older version of Castiel was calm, collected, he clearly didn't mind his wedding day being crashed by a past version of themselves.

"Someone once told you that the moment I laid a hand on you in hell I was lost. They were more correct than even they knew." Castiel raised a single hand and placed it on Dean's shoulder, where it had once burned a mark on his very soul. The mark had vanished from his physical form, but the ghost of it glowed brightly through as Castiel touched it softly. "The moment we met, everything I knew and had believed for hundreds of thousands of years began to rewrite itself. I always believed there was a grand plan that I could not see... I see now that we choose our own paths. You taught me that and I'm grateful for it. So when I say I chose to love you, know that is the biggest compliment I know how to give you. My father created me - but you made me the man I am today. So the moment I laid a hand on you in hell I was lost, but there is no one else I'd rather had found me." Nobody commented on the fact Dean's eyes were glittering. Castiel spoke to Dean and Dean alone, as though he had forgotten they were in a room full of people. 

"So there's a shiny bit of metal I'm supposed to give you with that declaration." A young man that Dean did not recognise (Dean absently wondered who he was) stepped forward and Castiel took one of the rings from the blue cushion. He took Dean's hand. "Which is a ridiculous human custom. But I love your ridiculous human customs, and I'm more than happy to adopt them as my own. This ring is meant to symbolise how much I love you. I'd like to believe that you know, without a symbol, that I have loved you since before I knew what love was."

Beside him, Dean heard his brother whisper 

"Hey Cas, do you know what love is yet?" Castiel simply nodded. Dean felt his stomach twist. That meant Cas already...

"But Sam explained to me that the ring isn't for you, really." Castiel the groom continued seamlessly. "That you do already know. It's for other people. It's to show the world that you and I have chosen to love each other. And... well... maybe it's not such a ridiculous custom. So... with this ring I vow to make you proud of the man you made me, and to spend our lives together introducing you as my husband, so that the rest of the world knows what you and I already know: that I chose and will always, across a thousand life times, choose you." Castiel's smile as he slipped the ring on his lover's finger was soft and more genuine than the Dean in the congregation had ever seen the angel wear.

"Asshole." Dean the groom muttered, loud enough to be heard, swiping at his eyes with the back of his free sleeve. "You promised you weren't gonna make me cry." 

"I'm not sorry." Castiel smiled.

"Yeah, well I can make you cry too." Dean argued. He cleared his throat. "I love everyone in this damn church." He announced broadly, gesturing around the room without removing his eyes from Castiel's. He laughed as he said it, shaking his head a little. 

"Yeah. Yeah... I love everyone in the church." He trailed awkwardly. 

"Oh god, he's winging it!" Rowena gasped, hands to her mouth. She shook her head violently and turned and punched the Dean beside her in the arm. 

"Ouch, what the hell?"

"That's for neglecting your vows." She hissed.

"But I haven't even done it yet!" Dean complained - he was fairly certain Rowena being a very powerful witch meant she was on the list of people he wasn't supposed to punch in the face but she was trying his patience.

"So we've noticed. Shh." Crowley silenced them. 

"And I've not always been that good at saying it. There've been people..." Dean's voice faltered for a moment. "There've been people who've died without me ever saying it to 'em. I... I think they knew but..." The groom chewed his bottom lip for a moment and then snapped out of his reverie. "You say I taught you to be a man. Cas... ah. James." He corrected with a half laugh. That was just plain weird. "Before I knew you, I'd had every relationship going. Platonic, sexual, romantic, family but... the only kind of love I knew was... well it was kinda screwed up." Dean scratched the back of his head awkwardly, the three time travellers in the audience knew he was making it up as he went, but his words sounded as though they were coming from the heart. 

"So maybe I taught you to be human. But you sure as hell taught me that it's okay to feel that stuff and to say that stuff out loud. So... yeah. I love everyone in this church and that's no small thing for me to say." He took a deep breath before raising his gaze from the floor and locking eyes with his fiancé. "But I don't love them the way I love you. I've never had anything this... you know what fuck it I'm gonna say "pure."" 

"Dude, did you just say "fuck" in your wedding vows?" The Sam in the congregation whispered to his mortified brother.

"Shut up." Dean mumbled back. The groom seemed not to have realised he'd sworn and plowed on with his speech. 

"Pure because we sure as hell ain't. Our past is bathed in blood. We've screwed up a lot.... like a lot a lot. And that thing we did last Friday night? SO far from pure that I'm pretty sure I'm actually hopping a bus to hell as soon as I finally kick the bucket." He chuckled, his fiancé turning a funny shade of pink. "But we are. Pure. This feeling. What we have. Nothing could muddy that. When I say I love you it's the most certain thing in the universe. Heaven knows it. Earth knows it. Hell knows it. Fate, Free Will, I don't know and I don't care. I love you. I've always loved you. I’m always going to.” 

In the audience Dean gulped and bowed his head. He felt uncomfortable. He had enough difficulty discussing emotional things. To hear his future self bare his soul so openly was disconcerting to say the least. Dean had never even discussed his sexuality with his brother, his friends, he'd kept everything under lock and key and that asshole stood up and just announced it all like it was no big deal. He clenched his fists. 

"And I think you won this whole wedding vow thing, because nobody's crying for what I said and I'm pretty sure vows aren't supposed to have so many curse words. All I can promise is that whatever happens: you and me are solid. Heaven can fall, the earth can end, hell can shut up shop and death can try her damndest - you and me are going to survive it, hand in hand. I promise." Dean the groom took the remaining ring from his brother, who had swapped places with the other, unknown young man, and placed it on Cas' finger, raising his hand and kissing it softly. "And you're an asshole for not even pretending to cry." Dean mumbled against his knuckles. 

"And now the legal declarations. Do you, James Novak, with God as your witness, take Dean Winchester to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Chuck asked, smiling at the slight irony. 

"I do." Cas said calmly. He hadn't let go of Dean's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

"Do you, Dean Winchester, with God as your witness, take James Novak to be your lawfully wedded husband?" 

"You bet your ass I do." The darker haired groom emitted an odd barking noise and for a moment his counterpart in the audience thought he was laughing. It was only when he spoke that Castiel realised in five and a half years time he would in fact cry at the altar because of something Dean said. 

"Sorry... It's just a relief after..." Castiel the groom gestured at their previous versions. 

All this time and Castiel still doubted that Dean would say "I do" after that conversation. His fiancé grabbed his shoulders and growled.

"Hey. No. Nuh uh. None of that. I do, okay? I promise I do. Always." Dean kissed him, fiercely, attempting to burn away the last shreds of doubt in his lover's mind.

"Oh. Oh and we're kissing. Okay uhm..." Chuck leafed through his booklet in a bit of a panic as the two locked lips. "By the powers vested in me by the State of South Dakota, and by... well... me, I guess... I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss... uhm... you may now continue kissing?" Chuck chewed his knuckle for a moment of silence then shrugged. "It's official." He concluded.

There was a cheer throughout the church (and a loud "YEEHAW" from someone that sounded suspiciously like Garth) apparently everyone they'd ever met was thrilled for them. The best man, Sam, held up a finger and marched over to the newlyweds, physically having to separate them from the kiss. Both bore identical grins.

"So what, we're married now?" Dean asked his husband.

"We're married." Castiel agreed. 

Dean and Cas avoided their counterparts eyes as the newlyweds passed them on their exit from the church. Dean felt strange. He didn't know if he could ever feel about someone the way his older self had spoken of his relationship with Castiel. Was his older self lying? Under a spell? Or was it really possible that given time and effort this was his life? 

"You're riding with us." Said a cheery voice. The trio looked to see Donna, beaming at them. Rowena and Crowley had already vanished into the throng of people vacating the church and presumably heading to the wedding reception. She hugged each of them in turn. 

"You don't seem surprised to see us." Castiel commented. He didn't really know Donna but he'd heard enough about her to return the hug, if a little stiffly. 

"Oh no, sir. The fellas told us you were coming. See they remember being you when they were you and they were here. Hired a 7 seater for ya and everything just like they did for you when they were you... Whole thing makes my head hurt but here ya are so hey ho.” She shrugged it off and lead them out of the church.

Sam turned nearly a full 360 and blinked

"Did I just see Bobby?!" He asked, bewildered, trying to spot the face he'd just glimpsed in the crowd. 

"Prolly." Donna shrugged, completely nonplussed by the situation. "We got ghosts, vampires, demons, angels by the bucketload, werewolves, think there was even a reaper or two in attendance. Kind of an undead free for all. Nobody's letting a little thing like being dead let 'em miss a Winchester wedding." Donna chirruped as they reached a 7 seater silver car with a frightened looking man beside it.

"Sam, Dean, Cas, this here's Lloyd." She introduced them, speaking his name fondly. "He's new to all this. Think he's just an eency bit overwhelmed, aren't ya?" She patted him on the shoulder. 

"A guy's HEAD came off on the way in to the church! That doesn't bother you?" Lloyd asked, clearly more than just an “Eency bit” overwhelmed. 

"Well that entirely depends on whether he was a good guy or a bad guy and whether losing his head was fatal." She replied, voice level as she opened the door. The trio slipped into the back seat. There were no more people sharing their car, the extra space providing much needed leg room and also, blessedly, space between Cas and Dean. Dean had deliberately placed himself on the other side of Sam so as to avoid awkwardness. Sam was having none of this.

"So, Cas and Dean, huh?" He asked Donna who was buckling herself into the driver's seat, Lloyd in the passenger seat beside her. 

"Yep. Never seen a more devoted couple. Course you two still got all that to come." Dean sank lower in his chair, cheeks turning bright red as she spoke.

"So how'd they get together?"

"Now, see here, Sam Winchester if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to manipulate me into telling you secrets. Sam warned me you'd do that." She clicked her teeth at him and they continued their drive in relative silence. Donna chatted absently about the songs on the radio, and how lovely a day it was. The car at least had air conditioning, causing the sweat to cool and their t shirts to unstick. Dean was pretty sure the weather had nothing to do with how clammy and unwell he felt.

When they arrived the reception was in full swing. In the middle of the room Garth and his wife were entertaining a large group of children ("who do we know with children?" Sam whispered, confused), Kate was close by them and Dean felt oddly proud of her - if she was still alive and had been invited to the wedding she must still be behaving herself. Sam made a mental note to introduce her to Garth when they got back to their own time. A man with white blond hair and eyes so pale grey they glittered like ice gave them an excited wave that did not fit his menacing appearance. 

"Lucifer at 8 o clock." Cas growled, blade appearing at his sleeve, he was ready to kill if necessary. 

"He's... flirting with mom?!" Sam said in disbelief, turning and peering at the situation. 

"Oh, that son of a bitch is going down." Dean growled.

"No bloodshed." Warned a voice. The three of them jumped and turned to face the older version of Castiel. He looked slightly dishevelled, his hair askew and his tie looser than it had been in the church and Dean had a knot in his stomach - fairly certain that if he knew himself at all the two grooms had just been fooling around. Castiel's face was less worn than his younger counterpart, he looked relaxed and calm, perfectly content. "There's been a temporary ceasefire called. Facilitated by our father, of course. Although I'd suggest you keep an eye on Crowley, I think he's trying to seduce..." he began.

"Spell'll be ready in about an hour." Interrupted Rowena, appearing at the side of the Castiel she knew. "Try keep yourselves out of trouble until then. Oh and Samuel told me to tell you that it's an open bar." She smiled and vanished. Dean didn't need telling twice and separated himself from the group, to go order a much needed drink. Hard liquor was definitely the answer. 

"Sam, there's a few old faces around that you might want to see. Last I saw of your Charlie she was arguing with Kevin over the Star Wars reboot." Castiel the groom smiled. 

"Charlie and Kevin?" Sam whispered, shocked. 

"Funny, when you know God and the Devil personally, you can jailbreak anyone you like for the day." Castiel explained. Sam vanished into the crowd, excited at the prospect of seeing long dead friends. Left alone together, both Castiels stared at each other before the younger one spoke.

"Congratulations on your wedding." He hoped he didn't sound as awkward as he felt, rocking back and forth on his heels as he spoke. He felt very out of place here - moreso than usual.

"Thank you. I could say the same to you." The elder Castiel offered his hand to shake and as he took it, Cas was grateful that at the very least, he was as awkward too. 

"I wouldn't if I were you. It's a nice future, but I doubt it will ever come to fruition. No offence." He apologised.

"He was... is... a stubborn man." The newlywed said, his eyes wandering to the bar where the man who would one day become his husband sat with his second whiskey. 

"I'm an angel; I know a paradox when I'm part of one. This can never happen, because it's already happened." Castiel's voice was tinged with sadness. "Seeing us get married causing us to get together is a paradox. B can't happen unless A happens but B causes A to happen. It will all unravel as soon as we get home and this future will cease to be."

"This isn't what gets you together." Castiel replied coolly. He blinked, confused.

"Not that either you or I actually believe in fate any more - but, humour me. If I told you this was inevitable. That this future is definitive. And I've also told you that this wedding isn't what gives either of you two dumbasses the kick up the ass you need to be honest with each other..." Over the years Castiel had clearly adopted some of Dean's phrasing. "What would you say happens next for you?" The groom asked, his eyes on his husband, who had approached his counterpart and was currently ordering him a whiskey. That seemed like a bad idea. Castiel thought for a long moment before responding.

"We go home. We don't talk about it.” He concluded, staring at the two Deans and frowning. He knew his Dean pretty well. “We do what we always do regarding the tricky topics and we ignore it. Eventually we convince ourselves that this was in fact an alternate reality, or a weird dream, or a paradox that unlooped." Castiel frowned. Even as he spoke he knew he was correct. They were going to go home and pretend this never happened. Even after seeing the option of themselves being happy. 

"And repeat ad infinitum." The elder gave him a small smile. "Don't worry. Something breaks the chain eventually. But if I tell you what, /then/ it becomes a paradox so... enjoy the surprise." 

There was a long moment of silence before the older, happier Castiel spoke. His eyes had not left the Deans at the bar, but he was clearly addressing the other angel.

"It's going to get messy." He said softly. "It's going to hurt. You'll cry. He'll cry a lot more." He turned to the startled version of himself. "Know that you two have a way of finding your way back to each other. Have faith, Castiel." Castiel frowned. Faith? He was running awfully short of that these days. 

Meanwhile, Dean had been immersed in his second drink when he sat beside himself. He blinked at his older form before scowling.

"And you can shove right off." He growled.

"Funny thing is I don't remember being this much of an asshole." Dean the newlywed held two fingers up for the bemused looking bartender to signal he wanted more booze, and was not disappointed. He handed one to the surly looking hunter and smirked. "It's your wedding day, Winchester. Lighten up."

"No it's /your/ wedding day." The younger man insisted, but he took the offered drink anyway. He wasn’t going to turn down free whiskey. 

The groom sighed dramatically and glanced aside, watching the younger version of his brother be a social butterfly, clamouring to speak to everyone, especially excited about those on a day trip from heaven. He smiled and wondered how long it would take him to realise there were two Charlies. Sam really was such a dork sometimes. The version of Sam that he knew was topping Jody's glass off and looking for his younger self in the crowd. He span on the bar stool and gave a soft whistle at where his husband stood, beside the trench-coated, confused looking man he had once been.

"Tell you something, seeing my Cas and your Cas together gives me a whole host of honeymoon ideas." The groom chuckled with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrow. 

"Would you hush with that, people will hear you." Dean hissed, cheeks flaring bright red. 

"I just stood in front of all my family and friends - living and dead, and declared my love to a guy. I think it's pretty fair to assume that people here know we like dudes." He clapped himself on the shoulder in a hard, brash manner that reminded them both a little too uncomfortably of the way their dad used to when he was about to lecture them. "Look around, me." The elder said coolly. "Not a single person in this room gives a crap that you're bi. You're out and open and nobody minds. That includes your Sam and your Cas. We can speak freely about it and I've been you remember, so I know damn well you're having the exact same thoughts on the two-of-him thing - and it sure as hell wasn't me who put that notion in your head." 

The younger of the two men squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. He couldn't hide anything from this guy, as he was him, he knew immediately when he was lying. Dean had slept with guys before, even dated a couple of them, but it wasn't something he’d ever announced. It was one of those little secrets he kept curled up away from Sam and Cas and other people who might judge him for it. He downed the whiskey. 

"Believe me, the conversation you're gonna have with Sam about you liking guys - nowhere near as awkward as the bit where you explain the Crowley thing." Dean glared at himself, five years down the line. The asshole just smirked.

"We don't get to have the threeway just for the record. Rowena's going to come and whisk you back as soon as we stop talking." 

"Why's Rowena at your friggin' wedding anyway?" 

"To drag your ass back home." Dean answered coolly, swirling his tumbler and spinning back on the bar stool so they were facing the same direction once more. "Besides we kind of like her really." He added with a smirk. 

"Okay. I'll concede that one but... Lucifer? Dude, LUCIFER is at your wedding." He bemoaned, dragging his hand down his face.

"Cas invited him... mostly on the context that we couldn't actually stop him if we tried. And hey Cas inherited weird in-laws too." Dean sighed. 

"Sam's not that weird." He grumbled. 

"Your mom is younger than you." Dean pointed out. 

"Shut up." The bickering stopped and both men chuckled slightly at the thought of arguing with himself. 

The younger man gave a hefty sigh and stared into the amber liquid in his glass. 

"So... I'm guessing we stop the spawn of satan then?"

"Huh?" 

"Lucifer's brat. Gets..." Dean drew his finger across his own throat, he looked grim as he spoke. He'd wanted a better solution. Cas had desperately wanted a better solution. The groom was about to reply when a young man draped himself over his shoulder.

"Car." He said simply, leaning on the older man with a sense of familiarity. His floppy brown hair and warm gaze reminded the younger Dean of Sam. It took Dean a moment to realise he recognised him from the ceremony. Cas' best man. The older version of Dean gritted his teeth and held a single finger up for Dean's benefit to explain he'd be a moment. 

"It's a big day, kid." He warned. Kid? The guy was in his twenties easy. Dean was confused. 

"Yes, it's your wedding day, I know. Car - please.” The man stuck out his hand expectantly. 

"My wedding pales in comparison to this." Dean said, dead seriously. "This is your first time driving her alone. If you so much as scratch that car, I will kick your ass. If you spill soda or food or get blood on the seats, I will kick your ass. If you run out of gas and get stranded or get into serious trouble..."

"You'll kick my ass. I got it." The stranger finished, deadpan.

"No. You call Sam and he'll come bail you out behind my back, smartass. Here." Dean watched in horror as in five years time he handed the keys of his car to some... boy racer Dean had not yet met. The young man took the keys and vanished as quickly as he arrived. 

"Sorry about that... anyway. You were saying?" The older man asked, as though they had not been interrupted. Dean was bewildered.

"You loaned him your car." He gawped in disbelief.

"Yeah... hope I don't regret it. You were saying?"

"Lucifer's kid. Dead, right?" 

"Ah." Dean laughed slightly at an irony all his own and then chewed his lip and ordered another whiskey each. The younger man had not finished his but downed it quickly in an effort to keep up.

"Look. I can't tell you jack." He said softly. "I wish I could. There are things that are going to happen to you that... I would have done anything to prevent. You're gonna make mistakes. Things that are making me tear up just thinking about." He said hoarsely, causing his younger self to shiver. "It's going to get dark. Darker than it's ever been for us. And I can't take that away. As much as I'd love to fix it for you... I can't fuck with the past. This crap has to happen to you, just like it happened to me, for you to get us here... and here... here is pretty good." A smile had graced the older man's face as he spotted his husband crossing the room toward them.

Dean felt strange, seeing his own face light up with such warmth and softness. That sort of happiness seemed so much further away than five years. It seemed unreachable. He watched in awe as Castiel settled himself in Dean's presence, the newlyweds silently adoring without so much as a kiss between them. 

"Rowena will be ready in a minute." Castiel said, leading them both away and down a corridor, the younger Castiel tagging on as they left the throng of the crowd, walking beside his friend. The new husbands held hands. It wasn't overly affected or done to unsettle their counterparts, the look Castiel gave his life partner said it was purely for his own benefit. Cas shot an awkward look at his friend, hoping to bond over the discomfort of the whole scenario, but the hunter was staring resolutely ahead. Worn hands stuck themselves into trenchcoat pockets as Cas conceded defeat: it had started. Dean was withdrawing and placing himself firmly in the denial camp, as expected. 

They reached a little room at the end of the corridor, so far away from the music and lights of the after party that the silence felt clinical. Both Sams were already present, deep in a quiet argument that excluded the rooms other occupant, Rowena. She smiled upon their arrival. 

"Right then. Places people, I trust you three remember your positions." She said pointedly to the older three who shuffled themselves into a huddle beside her table of ingredients. She lifted a small, shallow bowl. 

"Samuel. You first." She instructed. Sam seemed hesitant to trust her, but his counterpart just nodded. So the younger Sam stepped forward and was promptly assaulted by two wet fingers smack bang in the middle of his forehead, Rowena pasting the potion on. 

Sam vanished. 

"Feathers. You next." Rowena beckoned Cas forward and he shot the newlyweds a last, oddly fond look (he wanted to remember it, in case it never happened) before he too received a cold wet dab in the middle of his forehead. 

That left Dean alone in a room with four future folk that he was entirely embarrassed being around. He stepped forward to Rowena hoping for a dab without a fight but 

"Stop." He sighed and turned to the man who had spoken. The older version of Dean himself.

"What?"

"Oh nothing just..." the older Dean nodded at his husband and without a word, Cas stepped forward and kissed the younger version. 

Dean was utterly bewildered. Cas' hand cupped his cheek, his fingertips feathered gently at the ends of his hair. There was an innocence to it, a taste of the purity Dean had heard mentioned in his own vows. He found himself relaxing into it and it was only when he realised the angel's tongue was in his mouth and that at some point during the kiss he had allowed that to happen, that he snapped back to reality and yanked himself away, looking offended and confused. 

"The hell was that?" He demanded. 

“Something to tide you over.” Castiel said, with an exaggerated wink. Dean looked bewildered at his older counter part.

“Trust me, in five years you’ll think it’s hot.” Dean promised, and before his younger self could argue, Rowena had darted forward and dabbed him on the forehead.

“What took you so long?” Sam worried, when Dean appeared on the doorstep of the bunker. He blinked, looked up at his brother and the angel and then scowled. 

“Nothing.” He huffed, letting them in and racing down the stairs. 

“So... blue for the wedding. Funny, I always pictured you in red.” Sam grinned. 

“Shut up, Sam. I’m going for a nap.” Dean muttered, heading towards his room. He’d made no more than two steps when Cas caught his sleeve, effectively forcing Dean to face him. 

“What, Cas?” 

“Dean...” he began, knowing they should talk about it but knowing they didn’t he sighed heavily. “Just... sleep well.” He mumbled, dropping Dean’s sleeve and feeling bereft when a moment later the resounding echo of the hunter’s door slamming hit their ears. Sam sighed. 

“We’re pretending this didn’t happen?” He asked, disappointed. 

“We’re pretending this didn’t happen.” Cas agreed, staring longingly down the corridor. Sam squeezed his shoulder. 

“Well for the record Cas, there’s no one I’d rather call my brother in law.” He reassured. Castiel’s responding smile was thin and lacked confidence.

Maybe.


End file.
